Harry Potter and the Pale Horse
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Immediately after Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts Harry learns many things that cause him to distrust Dumbledore, the Order, the Ministry, his friends, and everybody else too. Upon his return to the Dursley’s, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation.
1. Upon A Pale Horse

_**Harry Potter and the Pale Horse**_

By: Kumori Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything affiliated with it, JKR does.

Summary: Immediately after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts Harry learns many things that cause him to distrust Dumbledore, the Order, the Ministry, his friends, and everybody else too. Upon his return to the Dursley's, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation as the "Blood Wards" fail in protecting him from inside and outside threats.

"Blah" – Speech, "_Blah"_ – Parseltongue, Blah – Flashback/End Flashback

**Blah** – Newspaper Articles, _Blah_ – Letters/Notes, **Blah** – Flash Forward

'_Blah'_ – Telepathy (Legilimency)

Side Note: Legimens & Occlumens Legilimency & Occlumency

Side Note 2: For all future chapters concerning the disclaimer, refer back to chapter one.

Chapter One: Upon a Pale Horse

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the only person to have survived the killing curse Avada Kedavra, was busy fighting a group of Death Eaters who had managed to get past any and all wards surrounding Number Four Privet Drive. He was certain that he would be receiving many owls for using magic outside of school while he was still underage, but at the moment, he could care less. Currently he was hiding behind the shed outside in the backyard of Number Four Privet Drive, waiting to make his escape.

"Come out Potter, there is no where for you to go!" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry waited until he saw that Malfoy's back was to him to cast a Doppelganger Charm on himself a couple of times as he quickly ran to the fence and climbed over it. Running quickly down the alleyway, Harry noticed that nobody seemed to be following him. Making his way out of the alleyway cautiously he made his way towards the bus stop. Noticing Percy Weasley sitting there, he was immediately suspicious. Casting a disguise charm over himself, he made his way to the bus stop.

"You wouldn't happen to have the time would you?" Harry asked casually.

"Sorry, I don't, now surrender your wand Potter or face the consequences!" said Percy canceling the disguise charm over Harry.

"Why should I listen to you Percy?!" demanded Harry suspiciously. "You aren't my boss."

"Because Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of the Dursley's," said Percy as he turned his wand onto Harry and silently casting stupefy, knocking Harry out. "Now, you will be in Azkaban Prison for the rest of your life Potter, where you belong."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Harry James Potter, this court finds you guilty of murder on three counts, multiple counts of underage magic usage, multiple counts of using an unforgivable, multiple counts of intent to use an unforgivable, multiple counts of intent to commit murder, resisting arrest, and high treason against the Magical Community of Great Britain," said Fudge. "You are hereby sentenced to eternally be imprisoned in Azkaban where the Dementors are the strongest; do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"One day, I will be proven innocent and when that day comes you will all wish you hadn't imprisoned me and begging for my help. However, if that doesn't come before I die then know this; I am the only one who can kill Voldemort as it is prophesied," said Harry as he was then forcibly brought to his feet. Taken away to be imprisoned for the rest of his life; but not before Ron stepped in front of him and hit and spat on him.

"You are no friend of mine murderer," said Ron as Hermione came up to him next.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Potter?" demanded Hermione.

"Revelations, Chapter Six, Verse Eight," said Harry as Hermione paled in fear as Ginny came up to him next. "Are all my so-called friends going to say or show how much they hate me?"

"I won't, I believe you're innocent Harry and I won't give up on proving it. I love you Harry, never forget that," said Ginny in a whisper.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Psalms, Chapter Twenty-three, Verse four. Ask Hermione about it."

After everyone had told him they either, hated him or believed him, he was dragged off and taken to Azkaban.

"I have called this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to find out what it was that Harry said to Miss Granger and if it has any relevance to the fight against Voldemort. Now Miss Granger, what exactly did Harry say to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Revelations, Chapter Six, Verse Eight," replied Hermione.

"What exactly does this refer to Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore confused.

"It's from the Holy Bible sir. Book of Revelations, Chapter Six, Verse Eight," said Tonks earning her curious looks. "What, my father is religious man."

"What exactly is the importance of this book? It's clear that Potter was just saying things to startle people and waste time!" snapped Snape.

"The Book of Revelations is one of the most difficult to interpret. That one verse goes as follows: 'And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and he name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over one-fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.' The Book of Revelations is a book about the Apocalypse. I think Harry was saying that death would come for him before this war ended and that he would die in Azkaban," said Tonks.

"Well it's more than Potter deserves! He should rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life, hell he should have been given the Dementor's Kiss!" said Ron.

"Enough! Miss Weasley, what did he say to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Psalms, Chapter Twenty-Three, Verse Four," replied Ginny.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; For You are with me; Your rod and Your staff they comfort me," said Tonks. "It's from the book of Psalms, apart of the Old Testament. There are literally hundreds of clues in the Old Testament about the events that happen in the Book of Revelations. This passage is used by many in trying and dark times to help people come together."

"It seems Mister Potter is trying to cause confusion and dissension among our ranks with these petty sayings. However, they hold no truth to them whatsoever, merely the beliefs of many fanatics. It is Mister Potter's belief that he is innocent, when we know he is not, and that he will die in Azkaban, which is true, many years in the future when his magic and body fails him though," said Dumbledore calming everyone.

* * *

At Azkaban Prison, Harry was undergoing another round of torture from the guards, through the use of spells, potions, physical abuse, and the Dementor's effects on him. After his daily torture session was over, he was taken back to his cell, thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. It had already been three years since he was brought to Azkaban. Since that time his body had been ravaged by malnutrition, physical and magical torture, and even having his magical core destroyed. He could still use his magic, but it was much harder than it was before. Now it flowed through him like a river, constantly flowing. In that time, Voldemort had made several raids on Azkaban, but had never bothered him. It was thanks to the efforts of one Ron Weasley that he had had another life sentence thrown onto him, for somehow supplying Voldemort with the layout of Azkaban for his raids.

He knew his time was drawing closer; his magic was starting to overflow him and he was getting weaker and weaker. He could sense the presence of the Dementors that had stayed behind to torment him. However, this time they seemed uneasy for some reason. Then he sensed it, another presence. This one a perfect balance of dark and light, an ancient feel to it and a sense of justice to it.

'_Mister Harry James Potter, I have come to offer you a chance at Justice. I have come to offer you the chance to bring to Justice those who are deserving of it. I have come to offer you my mantle. You know who I am Harry James Potter,'_ said the presence.

"Death, the Grim Reaper, one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, and so many other names and titles in so many other languages, I know who you are," said Harry hoarsely.

Chuckling a bit Death replied, '_Indeed that is who I am, you have been wrongfully imprisoned for three years. Now, when it is all but too late for you; shall the evidence that proves your innocence come to light and with it your freedom. You would otherwise fall to the one that is known as Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Marvollo Riddle. Do you accept my offer?'_

Bringing himself to his feet the best he could Harry replied, "I accept your offer."

'_Then take this scythe and cut me down with it. You shall hold this mantle until your true destiny is fulfilled. But worry not, for you shall be allowed to have a family during this time,'_ said Death as Harry took the scythe and beheaded Death.

Picking up the cloak Harry swung it around himself and thus he had taken up the mantle of Death. Leaving behind traces of magic overflowing a body and destroying it in the process Harry left.

* * *

"What?!" demanded the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "What do you mean that you were apart of the framing of Harry Potter!?"

"Simple, I gave my Master the location of Potter's relatives home and he and several other followers went there and killed his family using Potter's Magical Signature. It was rather tricky and hard to duplicate, especially since Potter's magic must have had at least three dozen blocks on it. After Potter made a run for it we made sure that he would be intercepted by the Auror's by having the Dark Mark cast around the area of his capture and at his relatives home," said the prisoner.

"So Potter was innocent this entire time?!" said Fudge shocked.

"Yes and you threw him into the worst part of Azkaban, where not only the Dementor's are strongest, but the guards are quite sadistic and love to torture the prisoners through muggle and magical ways. I was able to sneak in through the use of my rat animagus form and watch a session of his torture, it was truly sickening," said the prisoner.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss effective immediately. In addition, all charges against Mister Harry James Potter are to be dropped, erased permanently, and his file sealed to all but his eyes only without his permission otherwise. He is also to be removed from Azkaban Prison immediately and be compensated the total amount of Five Hundred Million Galleons along with all Medical and Psychological Care paid for by the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be!" said Fudge, causing everyone to scramble to carry it out.

A Dementor was brought in to Pettigrew and he was given the kiss and then immediately taken back to its cage, where it was kept. His body removed from the courtroom to be shipped off to Azkaban Prison.

While that was happening Dumbledore, Fudge, and a team of Auror's were making there way down the halls of Azkaban to Harry's cell. When they reached it, they noticed that one of the Dementors was missing an arm and several others were staying well away from Harry's cell.

"What the hell is going on here?!" demanded Fudge.

"Sir, it seems as if there was an overflow of magic and/or a backlash of magic in here sir. I would have to say that with the added blocks put on the prisoner that all Azkaban prisoners receive that his magic forced its way through and around the blocks and could very well have consumed his body. Or it could have transported him to a safe haven for him to recuperate, I don't know sir," said the lead Auror. "However, the Dementor's may know what happened here sir."

"Dementor, what happened here!?" demanded Fudge angrily.

The Dementors still would not come near the cell out of fear. When the translator arrived, he spoke with the Dementors and paled instantly.

"Sir, the Dementors say a presence had come to this cell. They were able to make out that it wore a black cloak and carried a very large scythe. They were unable to see its face; however, it came upon what they described as a pale horse of some kind. They dared not venture towards it due to not being able to feed from it. Sir, they also say that while they couldn't see what this presence looked like underneath its cloak, they did see a skeleton-like hand carrying the scythe. Sir, I would venture to guess that Mister Potter may very well be dead," said the translator.

"Minister, we found something in here, some writing on the wall! It reads: Revelations 6:8 from the Holy Bible," said the Auror.

"Dumbledore, what do you make of this?" asked Fudge.

"Hmm, according to the muggleborn students at Hogwarts, Revelations is the name of a book within the Holy Bible and that a number colon number means the chapter, then the verse. Therefore, it would seem that this means: The Book of Revelations, Chapter Six Verse Eight, of the Holy Bible. Mister Potter had said something akin to this at his trial and I did a little research, this verse goes: 'And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and he name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over one-fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.' Muggles believe the Book of Revelations foretells the Apocalypse or end of the world if you will," said Dumbledore. "It appears that Mister Potter knew that he would die and left us a message as a sort of 'I told you so!'."

"I see, for now we let the public know that Potter is being held in a secure and secret location so he can recuperate from his ordeal. No need to let the world know that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is dead," said Fudge as Dumbledore agreed with him silently.

"For now, I believe we shall have to check to see if Mister is truly dead or had merely been transported somewhere where he could recover. If that is truly the case, then we must find him and keep him safe until his appointed time to face Voldemort," said Dumbledore as Fudge nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

Elsewhere on Azkaban Island, a figure shrouded in black cloak sat upon a pale horse surveying the island searching for the Dementors that had escaped his justice. The Dementors were creatures that fed on souls, thus preventing them from moving on. Seeing a small group of Dementors with a group of Ministry Officials, he urged his horse, Mors Mortis, towards the Dementors. Brandishing his scythe, when he came into reach of the first Dementor he beheaded it with a quick swing of his scythe. With a quick flick of his wrist, he beheaded another two Dementors, he did this quickly and efficiently, until there was no Dementor left alive, if they were ever truly alive in the first place.

"Hold! Who are you and what did you do to the Dementors?!" demanded Fudge.

"You may call me Nex, Fudge. As for the Dementors… they're dead," said Nex, urging Mors Mortis to head towards the shoreline. "If you attempt to attack me then Mors Mortis and I will not be held responsible for any injuries and/or deaths."

As soon as he finished speaking, Mors Mortis took off galloping at an incredible speed. When the rider and horse reached the shoreline, they simply seemed to vanish.

* * *

At the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore had arrived and called a full order meeting. When everyone had arrived, Dumbledore explained that Harry Potter had been innocent the whole time.

"Surely that wouldn't be enough reason to call everybody back here, would it Albus? What happened when you went to retrieve Potter?" asked Mad-Eye.

"We arrived at his cell to see several Azkaban Prison Guards speaking with the Dementors outside of Mister Potter's cell. One of the Dementors was missing an arm," said Dumbledore pausing to let the information sink in. "When we opened the cell, we found traces of magical overflow and/or backlash. There was no sign of Mister Potter in the cell, no body, nothing, except the same thing he told us three years ago to Miss Granger."

"Is that it?" asked Mad-Eye suspiciously.

"No, the Dementors sensed a presence they could not feed off of, a presence so powerful that the Dementors feared it. They could not sense this presences identity, but were told it sat upon a pale horse and carried with it a large scythe," explained Dumbledore. "Afterwards Mister Potter's magic seemed to cause an overflow and/or backlash, resulting in his disappearance. We know he is still alive, due to the instruments in my office, which are tied to his magic, blood, and life."

"So Potter is acting like is usual arrogant self! He is an attention seeking brat," said Snape venomously.

"There is more, upon our way to leave Azkaban, several Dementors were following us, when a man on a large pale horse wielding a large scythe came from nowhere and beheaded the Dementors, essentially killing them."

This caused many gasps and murmurs amongst the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Finally, when the murmurs stopped Dumbledore began again, "After he had finished his decimation of the Dementors, Minister Fudge demanded to know who he was. He said that he was called Nex and his horse Mors Mortis."

This caused a gasp amongst one of the people in attendance, causing everyone to look at her curiously.

"Nex is Latin for Death, as is Mors Mortis. Many muggle ethnologists and mythologists believe that the name of Death's horse is Mors Mortis, commonly shortened to just Mortis. Death had many names, but one of the most common names is the Grim Reaper," explained Hermione. "It is also said that Death can take many forms. For example: Death may appear to some one as a woman, a skeleton, and/or a man."

"I see, is there anything else Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

"Don't anger Death; he isn't called Death for nothing. It is also said that Death is in a pact or something with the various Death Gods. For example: Hades, Greek God of the Underworld."

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. There will be a poll made and posted in this story's forum, so check it out.

* * *


	2. Rider of the Pale Horse

A/N: Well here is chapter two. Check out the forum for Harry Potter and the Pale Horse at:

www **dot** fanfiction **dot** net **backslash** forum **backslash** Harry **underscore** Potter **underscore** and **underscore** the **underscore** Pale **underscore** Horse **backslash** 39550.

_Blah_– Spell Names

Chapter Two: Rider of the Pale Horse

Two months… two months had passed since Harry disappeared from the Wizard Prison, Azkaban. During these two months Voldemort and his followers the Death Eaters, the English Ministry of Magic and its Auror Corps, and Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, learnt of a new side to the war against Voldemort, the mysterious Nex, whose name meant Death. He had seemingly single handedly killed dozens of Death Eaters; each one with their left arm exposed with the Dark nark bared for the entire world to see, showing proof that they were Death Eaters, servants of Voldemort. Though none had been high ranking Death Eater, they were sill guilty of many crimes.

Since it had been mid-August when he had escaped it was now mid-October. During his three years of imprisonment, his so-called friends had graduated from Hogwarts. The only ones to stick around at Hogwarts were his two ex-best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron became the Dueling Professor and was a Captain in the Auror Corps, assigned to watch over Hogwarts and teach the younger generations how to defend themselves. Hermione became the new History of Magic professor and was even more loathed than Binns had been. She always gave out large amounts of homework and it always had to be by the book or else you got a failing grade. It, also, had to be factual, always, no impressions, thoughts, or anything that wasn't in the books that Hogwarts had.

Hogwarts' curriculum and reputation had also fallen to abysmally low standards. They even had a ban on what literature was and what wasn't allowed. Anyone caught with contraband literature would be expelled and have their wand snapped. It was done this way to try to prevent the expelled students from going to one of the other various Magical Schools in Europe. Student's mail was also screened, as to not allow the students to complain to either the Board of Governors or their parents. Hogwarts almost had it where every student would be bound to not speak negatively of Hogwarts and never mention being magically bound to do so, ever. There were also routine searches through each student's private belongings with and without warning.

This is what Harry Potter a.k.a. Nex discovered when he came to the Ministry of Magic's Public Library. Hogwarts it seemed was no longer a place for the broadening of the mind, but a place to force what the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster wanted to be learned known. Hogwarts had become corrupt. Though he had no wish to do so, he might have to infiltrate Hogwarts in order to lure Voldemort out of hiding.

Before that though, he would have to make sure the Ministry hadn't taken anything from him. Such as his vault or anything else, he owned. Thus, his first stop would be Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

If there was, one thing that had annoyed Dumbledore greatly it was being unable to take control of the Potter Estate, at least until recently. He would finally have the resources to control Harry and take both him and Voldemort out in the end and be heralded as the savior of the Magical World.

"Very well now, all who wish to vote on the new law concerning inheritances please vote now," said Dumbledore, already knowing the outcome of the vote.

* * *

Three Hours Earlier

In front of Gringotts, there stood a group of Death Eaters terrorizing Diagon Alley and blocking off all possible exits. At the front of the group was a smiling Bellatrix Lestrange, firing off _Cruciatus_ Curses left and right.

Laughing insanely Bellatrix yelled, "BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE DARK LORD! ALL MUDBLOOD'S AND BLOOD TRAITORS SHALL DIE! IF YOU ARE NOT WITH OUR LORD THEN YOU ARE AGAINST HIM!"

The Aurors that were stationed in Diagon Alley were being overwhelmed. Each one hoped and prayed silently for a miracle, for something to help turn the tide of the battle. Unfortunately, because of Dumbledore all lethal spells had been declared class five dark magic 1, thus they were not allowed to use them. As the battle continued they could hear the sound of hooves clapping against the ground, at first it was faint, but as the battle continued the sound grew louder.

Suddenly, everybody heard the loud neighing of a horse and a whooshing sound. The next thing they knew one of the Death Eaters they had been battling collapsed to the ground, with is compatriots screaming in fear as multiple gashes appeared on his body, each one spraying blood out of his body. Looking towards Knockturn Alley, they saw a figure sitting on a large pale horse holding an equally large scythe.

"You call yourselves Death Eaters, as you wish others to think you are above Death. However, I tell you now; you are not above me! No one is above Death! Eventually Death claims all. This includes you! Flatus!" yelled Harry.

The next thing either the Death Eaters or Aurors knew half the Death Eaters were hit with an orange-red spell and had missing limbs. The Aurors were then surprised when they saw muggleborn wizards and witches, many of whom were still in school, thus breaking the underage magic restriction. The blasting curse, the severing charm, the gouging spell, the redactor curse, and many other spells and curses were launched at the Death Eaters. Many were easily able to block and deflect the curses using a simple _Protego_.

"Contremisco! Liquidus Incendio! Erumpo!"

Everybody froze as they felt the ground beneath them begin to shake and crack. Gas and superheated steam shooting up from the crack. A dull, nearly soundless, roar that grew with every passing second until finally an eruption of lava shot up from the earth and fell over onto the Death Eaters. They started screaming in agony as the liquid fire known as lava began to eat away at them, severely burning and crippling many of the Death Eaters.

"CRUCIO!" screamed a furious Bellatrix aiming at Death.

However, Death dodged the curse and using his new wand made from the same wood as his scythe and a hair from his steed Mors Mortis, he began to duel Bellatrix. Each one of them trading spells, back and forth, until they came to a draw.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JOINED THE DARK LORD WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NOW ALL OF YOU HSALL PAY WITH YOUR VERY SOULS!" screamed Bellatrix insanely as she began to laugh equally insanely.

After this Bellatrix used her hidden portkey to escape while Dementors began to invade into Diagon Alley. Many tried to cast the Patronus charm, however, nearly all of them were failing. That's when Death decided that enough was enough and that they Dementors deserved their fate. Brandishing his scythe, he channeled his magic through it and called out, "EXPECTO IUGUOLO PATRONUM!!"

Instead of a Patronus that was silvery and corporeal, the Patronus was a pale blackish-silver-white color and nearly thrice the size of the largest Patronus ever recorded. Also instead of a stag, as Death was expecting, he saw a skeletal version of himself riding his steed brandishing his scythe appear. In addition, instead of driving the Dementors back it ripped through them, destroying the dark and tainted creatures. Once the last of the Dementors was found, hiding in a corner. Death approached it, still having his Patronus out, ready to sick it upon the Dementor.

"You Dementor, shall be the only to survive this encounter with me today, if you do exactly as I tell you! Go to your master, the Dark Lord Voldemort and tell him Death comes for him and Death shall not wait! The final battle shall take place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tell your master that he has unleashed the Rider of the Pale Horse; tell him he has unleashed Death upon not the dark, nor the light, nor the grey in-between light and dark! However, that he has unleashed Death upon evil incarnate, which is he himself! Tell Voldemort that Death says he is coming for him and that his days are numbered!" said Harry angrily as he turned and strode into Gringotts.

* * *

Present Time

Meanwhile, inside the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Wizengamot Chambers, the vote had been passed and enacted as law, enabling Dumbledore and the Ministry to take possession of family monetary, artifact, and personal vaults, along with the family titles, powers, properties, and anything that belonged to the family. However, it could be enacted only for any person who had ever served time in Azkaban for more than one year, except during times of war, when it was six months in Azkaban.

"Now that this law has been passed I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby lay claim to the vaults belonging to Sirius Orion Black and Harry James Potter, along with all the Black and Potter family vaults!" said Dumbledore smirking believing that at any moment the confirmation would appear on the parchment in front of him.

After a minute of waiting, he checked his parchment and saw that his claim had been rejected, the reason being that both vaults had been claimed only ten minutes earlier. Furious that his attempt to gain control of the Potter and Black families had failed, he demanded that somebody find out who had claimed the vaults.

"Sir, it would seem that while we were in here debating with the elite Aurors as our bodyguards there was an attack on Diagon Alley led by Bellatrix Lestrange. The attack left one quarter of the Auror force was decimated with severe injuries and/or death. If it weren't for one man, wearing a black cloak and carrying a huge scythe while riding a pale horse it would have been half the Auror force that was seriously injured or killed. After the battle in which he killed most of the Death Eaters, Dementors came sweeping in," said the low level Auror.

"How many were kissed?" asked Fudge.

"None, the same man that drove Lestrange off killed all but one of the Dementors there. He told it to tell You-Know-Who that death was coming after him and that the final battle would take place at Hogwarts. After the battle the remaining uninjured to minor injured Aurors went to help the civilian populace. The man who helped us just went into Hogwarts after he finished with the Dementors," explained the man.

"I see… I want this man to be left alone. I don't care if he's doing the Aurors job; in fact, I suggest we give him the freedom to do as he wishes. In the yes of the Ministry, he is a Mercenary that was brought in to help the people of Magical Britain against You-Know-Who and his forces. Now I want you to find out who claimed the Potter and Black family fortunes and headships from under Dumbledore," said Fudge.

"I have that information too sir. The goblins said Harry Potter came in and enacted the Last of Lines Rites and the Rites of LeFay and Emrys. He has the power to supersede any and all Ministry laws, along with any and all rules at Hogwarts. These are obscure and ancient laws that nobody can undo or block from being used, apparently these are laws passed through magic and blood. He is also protected from arranged marriage contracts, even from past contracts, unless they were made by his parents and signed in blood. At least that is what the Laws Department and the goblins said."

When the man finished his explanation, he was treated to the site of an angry Dumbledore and Fudge. Unfortunately, the saying, "Don't shoot the messenger," was thrown out the window and the man lost his job.

* * *

The lone survivor of the Dementor massacre in Diagon Alley knelt at Voldemort's feet, and retold what Death had ordered him to say.

Voldemort listened intently, his body calm, yet his red eyes glowing with anger. 'How dare this person order me, Lord Voldemort, where to go and what to do!'

"You have proven your worth to me, Dementor. I have your reward EXPECTO AVADA PATRONUM KEDAVRA!" A flash of greenish-silver light erupted from Voldemort's wand and struck the Dementor's form where it hit the ground lifeless, its life taken by the Killing Curse. "If Death wants a fight, he will get it, but it will be on my terms and at my choosing, not his!" he whispered angrily as he walked into the darkness around him, Nagini slithering slowly behind him."No, my dear, not yet, I have a trick or two to make this Death kneel before me," his laugh echoing even as he vanished to make his next move.

* * *

A/N: Here is the end of this chapter. Apologies for how short it is, but I'm having trouble writing it. I would also like to thank my beta-reader New Lord of Darkness for his help in this chapter.

* * *

Author Note Alert!!

Near Indefinite Hiatus!!

A/N: Well here is chapter three. Check out the forum for Harry Potter and the Pale Horse at: /forum/HarryPotterandthePaleHorse/39550/.

I'm sorry to inform all my readers that has of right now this story and many, if not all, of my other stories are hereby placed on Near-Indefinite Hiatus. This is due to having too much homework from school and not enough time to write out new chapters. Also, I am suffering from severe Writer's Block which won't allow to further the story at this time. If anybody has ideas on what and how should write chapter three then e-mail me. My e-mail can be found on my profile page.

* * *


End file.
